Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors are ubiquitous in today's electronics devices. As CMOS trends continue to scale down the device feature size, handling high voltage/power levels becomes very challenging.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.